


Dreams

by Chrimson_Bonez



Series: Chrobin Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin Week, Chrobin Week 2019, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Longing and pining, robin cant stop thinking about chrom send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrimson_Bonez/pseuds/Chrimson_Bonez
Summary: Robin has started to have odd dreams. Dreams that feel so real, and involve a certain prince.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 3 of Chrobin Week :)

At first, Robin couldn’t remember too much about those dreams. All she could recall was that they were about Chrom, and that they radiated a feeling of warmth and comfort. _That’s normal_ , she thought to herself, _he did pick me up from the ground and brought me into his Shepherds. Of course I’d be comfortable._

But then the dreams became more… memorable. She dreamt of herself and Chrom sitting in a room together, alone. She leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder as they gently weaved their fingers together, and Robin ended up jotting awake just as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head. Her heart was racing as she sat alone in the cot, her mind trying to remind her body that it was just a dream. However, a small part in the back of her mind began to wonder what it would be like to hold his hand in the waking world…

* * *

_Her heart began to race with every deep breath he took. He stared at her intensely, his face beet red._

_“Get ready, Robin,” he announced, “Cuz I’m about to say it!”_

_“Then say it already!” she huffed in annoyance. He bit his lip and looked away, but after a few more agonizingly long moments, he took in another deep breath, and met eye with determination. She could feel her entire being shake with anticipation._

_“Robin… I’m in love with you.”_

She gasped as she woke up in the middle of the night, her body shaking as her heart continued to race from the events in the dream. It had come as a complete surprise, since the dreams she was having about her and Chrom had dwindled significantly recently. But then to suddenly have him confess to her like that…

Unfortunately for Robin, she didn’t manage to fall back asleep that night, wondering what her reaction would be if he really did love her.

She kept yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she exited her tent the next morning. Her tired legs were slowly taking her to the mess tent for breakfast, but in her tired state, she didn’t see him standing in front of her. She bumped right into Chrom’s back, startling both the prince and the tactician at the same time. But when he realized it was Robin, his eyes lit up as he smiled. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Ah, good morning, Robin,” he greeted, “Heading to the mess tent as well?”

“O-Oh, yes,” she answered, “Uh, I’m sorry I… didn’t sleep well.” Chrom shook his head and sighed.

“Please don’t overwork yourself,” he scolded gently, “Sleeping properly is key to staying in top shape.” Robin didn’t notice the small smile quietly growing across her face.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Captain,” she grinned. Chrom laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder. She blushed a bit as they continued walking to the mess tent together.

“Ha, you know,” he chuckled, “Maybe I should tuck you in every night to make sure you’re going to bed at a reasonable time.” She gently punched him in the shoulder, and he just laughed harder. She couldn’t help but giggle a bit too, until she really started to think about him being next to her as she fell asleep. She wondered what it meant when she realized she wouldn’t mind it at all.

* * *

Robin was at a loss when she realized she was in love with Chrom, and those dreams weren’t helping. If anything, they were making things worse. They were starting to become more vivid, more real, more… graphic. There were days she couldn’t meet his eye at all without turning completely red.

When she realized her true feelings, she thought she could easily suppress them. After all, she was a tactician, and now that she knew the cause of her dilemmas with her relationship with Chrom, she should be able to strategize around it. But the more she fought her feelings, the stronger they became. She noticed how protective she was of him on the battlefield, and she seemed to always end up sitting next to him during meals and meetings.

After one of those meetings, Chrom asked her stay for a moment. She blushed a bit as she remembered a very… passionate… dream starting with a similar scenario, but she did her best to shake those thoughts out. Here, in the real world, they were simply best friends. Partners in crime.

“So, Chrom,” she said as she rolled her scrolls up, “What is it you wanted to talk about?” He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

“Uh, well,” he muttered, “just… let me know if this is a bit weird, but… what do you think about dreams?” Robin wondered if Naga was testing her.

“Dreams, huh,” she responded as calmly as she could, “Um… I think they’re, well, pretty odd at times. Are you having some sort of weird dream over and over or something?” He gulped and looked away.

“I-I mean… you could call it weird,” he answered, “I mean, I guess in some way it is. But it’s really not! I mean… ah, words… they’re not my forte.” Robin genuinely laughed at that. She leaned on the table and properly faced him.

“What, are they about me or something?” she joked. But instead of laughing at the audacity of Chrom dreaming about Robin, he froze, and his face began to turn redder and redder. He turned away and coughed, but his face was still blushing.

“You’re something else, Robin,” he praised, “But uh, yes… you are kinda… uh… involved in these dreams.” Now Robin was starting to turn red herself.

“U-Um, I mean,” she stumbled as her heart began to race, “Sometimes dreams can just be… crazy thoughts. I wouldn’t worry about it.” Chrom pressed his lips together, looking a bit… disappointed.

“…You’re right, Robin, as always,” he sighed. She smiled apologetically at him, but it wavered a bit when she thought of a question to ask him. The logical side of her mind screamed at her to keep it to herself, that it was likely pushing past boundaries and could put their friendship at risk. But her curiosity got the better of her.

“What was I doing in your dreams?” she asked. He blushed furiously.

“I-I mean, you- we… we were kinda... uh,” he uttered as he scratched the back of his head again, “um… before I say anything, can you promise me something?” Robin was beginning to regret asking him this.

“Sure, of course,” she nodded.

“Promise me,” he said shakily, “that… no matter what… we’ll still be friends.” Her heart began to thump so hard, she thought it was going to burst out of her chest.

“I promise, Chrom,” she reassured, trying hard to hide her own nervousness from him. He took in a deep breath.

“Alright,” he sighed, “So, I’ve had this same dream for a while now, and…in them… I always… kiss you.” She gasped lightly, a blush dusting across her face rapidly, and her embarrassment quickly spread to Chrom as well. He stood up suddenly, accidently knocking his chair over.

“Gods, I am so sorry,” he muttered as he tried to salvage their conversation, “I shouldn’t have-“

“No, I’m sorry, Chrom,” she interrupted, “I really shouldn’t have pressured you into talking. But I swear to keep your promise, I just… wasn’t expecting that. But it is just a dream.” Chrom coughed.

“But what if,” he asked quietly, “what if it’s more than a dream?” They looked into each other’s eyes, their blushes still fairly prominent.

“Robin, after I started having these dreams,” he continued, “I… I started wondering what it would be like to actually kiss you. Oh gods, but only if you wanted to! I’d never push anything onto you like that. You’re… you’re an amazing person, and I am honored to call you a close fri-“

“What if,” she interrupted again, her heart beating a mile a minute, “What if I told you that I too have been having dreams like that?” He stared at her blankly for a moment, but then a smile started to ghost across his face as her words started to click in his head.

“I’ve been having dreams about you for so long now,” she admitted, “And they… they made me realize that I see you as so much more than just a friend. I… Chrom, I… I believe I’m in love with you.” After her confession, he quickly pulled her into a warm embrace, and she gripped his tunic like her life depended on it.

“Oh, Robin,” he whispered in her ear, “Hearing you say that has made me the happiest man in the world. I… I love you, too.” She rested her head on his chest, tears of joy beginning to well up in her eyes. Chrom tried to pull her even closer, a wide smile on his face, as they quietly stood there and enjoyed each other’s company for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ Be sure to leave a comment and a kudos if you did!


End file.
